icarlyshakeitupandvictoriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Andre Harris
André is the guy everybody likes. He is good looking, supportive, friendly, and charming. He is always ready to give advice or ideas in a tough situation. For example, in Jade Dumps Beck, he told Robbie how to review Trina's play. He also suggested that Tori make a song as a present for Trina's birthweek in The Birthweek Song. He's always the shoulder to lean on, especially for Tori. He will often comfort or reassure his friends when they are feeling insecure or upset (like he does for Tori in the Pilot, Beck Falls for Tori, and Ice Cream for Ke$ha), protect them from harm (Cat in Crazy Ponnie), and will help them even when it's not convenient for him (like how he blew off his grandfather's birthday to write a song for Tori in Beggin' on Your Knees (episode) and when he lent Beck his grandmother's bird in The Blonde Squad). He has a sometimes goofy sense of humor, as seen in Robarazzi, Tori the Zombie, and Wi-Fi in the Sky. He is incredibly patient, exemplified by how he deals with his grandmother when she's freaking out. However, he does seem to have trouble controlling his emotions, as seen in Jade Gets Crushed, A Christmas Tori, and André's Horrible Girl. Skills André is a skilled musician and can play many instruments, although he prefers the keyboard. His locker door is a keyboard and he can play it very well. He is also a very talented songwriter, having written almost every song Tori and the cast have sung (Make It Shine, You're the Reason, Finally Falling, Tell Me that You Love Me, Favorite Food, Song2You, Beggin' on Your Knees, 365 Days, It's Not Christmas Without You, and Countdown). He can also dance a little bit, as seen in Locked Up and The Gorilla Club. It's been implied that André is well-built and strong, and Robbie has said that he is very firm, and he picked Tori up in April Fools' Blank all by himself with little trouble. It is also revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam that André can sing, when he duets Tell Me that You Love Me with Tori; this is also featured in The Diddly-Bops when he co-sings Song2You; in Prom Wrecker, where he sings back up vocals on Best Friend's Brother; in Locked Up!, where he has a small solo in I Want You Back; in Jade Gets Crushed, where he sings lead vocals in 365 Days; and on André's Horrible Girl, where he sings main vocals on Countdown. He is a fairly decent actor, as not only has he taken part in numerous acting exercises but also has been a lead in two plays (in the episodes Rex Dies and Tori Gets Stuck); had a minor role in the play Tori directed in Who Did It to Trina? and was a supporting character in Sikowitz's play in Tori and Jade's Play Date, sang a line in It's Not Christmas Without You, and did the entire musical score for Uptown, Downtown in Tori the Zombie. In The Diddly-Bops, André gets a record deal. André seems to appear very attractive to the opposite sex, yet seems to be quite unlucky in love. This is showcased in Prom Wrecker, where his new girlfriend Sherry is constantly and excessively kissing him because his lips are too intoxicating for her to want to do anything else, including getting to know him on an emotional level (he later broke up with her because of that). He has mentioned in his Slap video profile "I like girls...a lot". Evidence of this can be seen in The Bird Scene, where he takes a ballet class in order to meet women and whilst performing with Robbie gives the only female student flirtatious nods, Jade Dumps Beck, where he mentions how hot Alyssa Vaughn is numerous times, Beck's Big Break, where he tries to impress a girl by telling her he's in the movie, Freak the Freak Out, where he responds to Tara Ganz's advances by saying "alright" and smiling, Who Did It to Trina?, such as when he answers a phone call from the "exotic Polynesian girl" named Keeko that he was really excited to have a date with and he uses a suave/sexy tone of voice to reassure he that he is on his way (showing his "skills" as a ladies' man), Terror on Cupcake Street, when he's agrees that he'd like to see a "Ladies of Northridge Float" at the parade, and in The Gorilla Club, when he tries to ask out a girl named Alyse. Oddly enough, he was the last of the characters to receive an onscreen kiss. On TheSlap, he mentioned being mildly stalked by a random female who was convinced that they were in a relationship, showing that many girls find him handsome and boyfriend-worthy. He also posted that he was going to spend part of Thanksgiving at his "new girlfriend's" house. However, his status a month later read: "Thought things were going great with this new girl til she texted me and called me Arnold. Dating fail! Mood: Annoyed." His most recent love interest was Hope Quincy, a bossy and controlling daughter of a music mogul André wanted to impress. André broke up with her because she made him nervous, but stayed with her longer than he should have because he wanted to sing for her father. This dishonesty caused him inner moral conflict. A recent Slap post reads, "Met a girl at the gas station today. I wrote her a song while she pumped. Can't get more romantic than that." Relationship with Other Characters Tori Vega (2010–present, Best Friend) Tori and André became best friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show, and Tori watched them rehearse. He was the one who suggested that Tori take Trina's place after she had an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herb Gurgle. He also convinced Tori to accept her invitation to Hollywood Arts. He was the first to point out that Tori was special and belonged at Hollywood Arts. He is Tori's biggest supporter and is always reassuring her in tough situations, and she does the same for him, most notably in the episodes The Diddly-Bops, Jade Gets Crushed, and André's Horrible Girl. (See: Tandré) Trina Vega (2010–present: Frenemy) André and Trina are barely seen interacting in the series in the first two seasons, although they begin to interact more in Season 3. Though Trina was André's partner in the annual show case, she often calls André by the wrong name (seemingly a running gag in the show) but he seems very tolerant of this. Many of their experiences together have been unpleasant ones (when he helped babysit her in Freak the Freak Out (episode), the feet-smoothing debacle in Cat's New Boyfriend), but they have had some relatively positive moments (such as helping distract Mrs. Lee in Wok Star). He even pretended to be in love with her at one point (to help out Beck in Car, Rain & Fire), however, this was simply a ploy to teach her a lesson and they currently remain nothing but friends. (See: Trandré) Beck Oliver (2008–present: Best Friend) André and Beck are shown to be very good friends and often hang out together. Many fans debate about which one of these two should be with Tori, as Tandré and [[B